


Под крылом самолета

by Hasegava_Uki



Series: Все любят Ойкаву [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Лететь было долго
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Все любят Ойкаву [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714363
Kudos: 5





	Под крылом самолета

Лететь из Рима в Токио было долго, но Ойкава планировал всю дорогу спать. Они выиграли матч, и Ойкава действительно был рад, но сейчас усталость была сильнее. Ему казалось, что он едва успел удобно устроиться в кресле и закрыть глаза, а, когда открыл, за иллюминаторами было уже темно, свет в салоне самолета приглушили. Пассажиры в основном мирно дремали. Но, конечно, не Ушиджима. Не поднимая головы с его плеча, Ойкава покосился в светящийся экран телефона, который тот держал перед собой, и замер. Потыкал Ушиджиму пальцем, дождался, когда тот повернется к нему и вытащит из уха один наушник, и возмущенно зашептал:

— Ты что смотришь? А если кто-нибудь увидит?

— Заснуть не получается, — вздохнул Ушиджима.

— И как одно с другим связано?

По другую сторону от Ушиджимы завозился Кагеяма, тоже заглянул в телефон.

— А, это мы еще не смотрели. Что-то новое?

— Да. Скачал перед вылетом.

— Ты еще и скачивал порнуху через интернет в отеле?

— Да. А что?

На Ойкаву уставились две пары одинаково непонимающих глаз, посмотрели и снова уткнулись в телефон. С молчаливой солидарностью Ушиджима передал один из наушников Кагеяме. Бесило, когда они так делали.

— Эй, вообще-то я тоже хочу послушать.

Ушиджима снова вздохнул и отдал ему второй наушник, продолжая смотреть порно теперь уже без звука.

Видео оказалось хорошим. К тому моменту, как нижний партнер на экране кончил, у Ойкавы уже стояло как надо. И у Ушиджимы член подпирал телефон. Кагеяму видно не было, но, зная, как он быстро заводился, Ойкава в нем не сомневался.

— И вот что теперь делать? — тихо возмутился Ойкава, когда видео закончилось, и экран потемнел.

Перед Кагеямой такой вопрос, похоже, не стоял. Он расстегнул ремень безопасности и поднялся с места.

— Я в туалет, — зачем-то предупредил он.

— Так. — Ойкава тоже завозился, несильно ткнул в бок Ушиджиму. — Пропусти меня, я тоже.

Ушиджима выпустил его, но вместо того, чтобы сесть обратно на свое место, пошел следом. Ну и ладно, будет ждать — кабинок в хвосте самолета только две. Так ему и надо. Ойкава почувствовал легкое злорадство.

Кагеяма как раз открывал дверь в одну из кабинок, вторая кабинка была занята. Ойкава на секунду замешкался и даже не успел среагировать, когда сильные руки Ушиджимы обхватили сзади, направляя в сторону повернувшегося на шум Кагеямы, подтолкнули к открытой двери в туалет и вжали внутрь.

Дверь за спиной Ушиджимы закрылась, но с трудом.

— Кагеяма, можешь дотянуться до защелки? А то я не смогу.

— Ты что, совсем сошел с ума? — Ойкава выдохнул где-то возле уха Кагеямы, чувствуя, как короткие волосы щекочут нос. — Мы же здесь задохнемся! И если кто-нибудь зайдет?

Словно приняв это за намек, Кагеяма все-таки потянулся вперед, еще сильнее стискивая его между собой и Ушиджимой, и защелкнул дверь. Свет разгорелся ярче, но легче от этого не стало.

— Теперь никто не зайдет, — так же невозмутимо ответил Ушиджима.

— И что теперь? Что ты собрался тут делать?

— Я видел такое порно! — встрял Кагеяма. — Правда, там два человека были в кабинке, а не три…

— Все видели такое порно! И не одно! — Ойкаве такие догадки не нравились: тут и так было тяжело дышать, куда еще трахаться.

— Все получится. — Руки Ушиджимы протиснулись к поясу, крепко вжимаясь в живот, на ощупь расстегнули пряжку.

— Мы же тут задохнемся.

— Нет. Вентиляция работает хорошо.

— Я ничего делать не собираюсь!

— И не надо. Мы все сделаем.

Кагеяма, уже успевший забраться на крышку унитаза и устроившийся там с относительным удобством, энергично закивал.

— Вы ненормальные.

— Тебе понравится, — заверил его Ушиджима. Слышать его голос над самым ухом, не видя его самого, и чувствовать, как в поясницу упирается член, было приятно. Возбуждало, несмотря на глупую обстановку. Кагеяма только молча пожал плечами.

Конечно, ему понравится! То, что сам он тоже псих, Ойкава понял еще тогда, когда согласился встречаться с этими двумя одновременно.

— Ладно. Но тихо и очень быстро.

— Конечно. — Кагеяма положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился со своего насеста, чтобы поцеловать. Ушиджима легко коснулся губами шеи, разобрался с молнией и попытался стянуть джинсы. Теперь уже точно поздно. Ойкава потянулся к поясу Кагеямы. Не оставаться же ему так. А Ушиджима до него все равно не дотянется. Член Кагеямы лег в руку привычно, как свой.

— Я бы тебе отсосал, — прошептал Ойкава, и Кагеяма выдохнул — голос Ойкавы его всегда заводил, особенно когда он говорил непристойности, — но в такой тесноте не получится.

— Ничего. Мне и так хорошо. — Кагеяма толкнулся в его кулак.

Тем временем Ушиджима наконец разобрался с его джинсами и, что удивительнее, со своими тоже — по крайней мере, теперь член в поясницу упирался явно не через слой одежды.

— Ты взял презервативы? И как ты там собрался его натягивать?  
— Не взял. — Член, тыкавшийся в поясницу, вдруг сдвинулся ниже, прижался к входу, толкнулся, заставляя приподняться на носки.

Ойкава непроизвольно дернулся вперед и собрался уже возмутился, но Кагеяма удержал: ухватился за руки, снова припал губами ко рту, заглушая все звуки. Наверное, оно и к лучшему — через тонкую дверь его бы точно услышали.

Ушиджима входил медленно и осторожно, и они уже успели отпраздновать победу в номере отеля перед выездом, но без смазки все равно шло туго. Ойкава уже успел мысленно проклясть его самого, его дурацкие идеи и свою глупость, из-за которой он на эти идеи каждый раз соглашался. Но потом ладонь Ушиджимы снова пробралась к его паху, огладила поджавшиеся яйца, коснулась успевшего немного обмякнуть члена, и стало получше. Настолько, что он вспомнил, что до сих пор целуется с Кагеямой и что у того тоже есть член, которому надо бы уделить внимание. Ойкава двинул рукой, повторяя ритм, в котором ему дрочил Ушиджима, а потом, подумав, завел вторую руку Кагеяме за спину и толкнулся пальцем в глубину. Не одному же ему за всех отдуваться.

Кагеяме явно нравилось. Ушиджиме, судя по довольному сопению над ухом и мощными толчками в заднице, тоже. Даже Ойкаве уже понравилось. Он почти забыл, где они находятся, и охотно не вспоминал бы до самого конца, если бы в дверь не постучали.

Ойкава, вздрогнул, дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться от Кагеямы, но Ушиджима выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы толкнуться еще глубже, как-то особенно удачно и хорошо. Ойкава кончил с тонким, совсем уж позорным всхлипом.

Ушиджиму стук в дверь, похоже, вообще не смущал: спокойно заканчивал свое дело, придерживая едва стоявшего на ногах Ойкаву за бедра. А вот Кагеяма явно торопился: лихорадочно дрочил себе сам, потому что у Ойкавы настроение заниматься сексом в туалете самолета, и без того весьма условное, пропало окончательно, и теперь он просто держался за Кагеяму для опоры.

— Вот что он так стучит? — пожаловался Ойкава этим двум слишком занятым, чтобы его слушать, людям. — Из-за него же импотентом остаться можно.

— Не останемся, — утешил его тяжело дышавший Ушиджима и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, выплеснулся глубоко внутри. Кагеямы тоже хватило не надолго.

Ойкава уже не знал, то ли ругаться, то ли радоваться тому, что так хотя бы одежда осталась чистой.

— А теперь одень меня обратно, пока этот придурок не выломал дверь.

— Может, тебя сначала вытереть?

— Потом зайду в другой туалет и все сделаю. Один!

Дождавшись, когда Ушиджима рывком натянет и застегнет джинсы, Ойкава протолкнулся мимо него к выходу и, едва приоткрыв дверь, выбрался наружу, оставив их с Кагеямой приводить себя в порядок. Сами справятся.

Задвижка на закрытой за собой двери привычно щелкнула, а Ойкава сердито уставился на стоявшего перед дверью мужчину. Ну правильно, итальянец. Японец бы так ломиться не стал.

— Там занято.

Лицо итальянца вытянулось, но ответить он ничего не успел, потому что Ойкава с как можно более гордым видом удалился, стараясь по пути не шататься, но все равно то и дело задевая чужие кресла и колени. Желание задержаться и посмотреть на реакцию итальянца, когда тот увидит выходящими из туалета еще двоих, было сильным, но не настолько, чтобы ради этого ждать.

Путь до туалета в другом конце салона казался слишком долгим, внутри саднило, сперма наверняка вытекала и пачкала белье с джинсами, но опыт был интересный. Пожалуй, ему даже понравилось. Но повторять это он все равно не собирался. Больше никогда.


End file.
